


Ultraviolet

by witchakyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, SpookyVIXX October
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchakyeon/pseuds/witchakyeon
Summary: “Must have just been my imagination...” Hongbin speaks to the second full moon of the month.“My my my, little kitten, what a wild imagination you have,” Hakyeon whispers in the dark.or: Hakyeon interrupts Hongbin's study session in favor of a more hands-on activity.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Ultraviolet

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, vixxtober, vixx season, spooky season, etc !! I temporarily gave up on this but then the blue moon said Hi and now we are here.
> 
> \+ This little fic has: mentions of blood, smut, minor use of telepathy  
> \+ A note: kitten in this fic's context means baby bunny, not baby cat, although both remind me of bin  
> \+ Songs that saved this fic from the grave: [[x]](https://youtu.be/blVed8CyzoQ) [[x]](https://youtu.be/tAWrjTU0I5o)
> 
> Enjoy!

Hongbin flips through the notes displayed before him and pushes his glasses closer to his face. Lecture ran late, dinner preparations took forever, there were chores and now he’s studying for his next exam. At least he doesn’t have to work, babysitting pays well but children can be needy. He feels impatient this evening.

The sound of something hitting the window echoes in his ear. Used to small, vexing things, Hongbin ignores it. He taps his highlighter against the desk and jumps when he hears something louder. It happens again, and again.

Fine. He needs a break and some fresh air anyway.

Abandoning his glasses on the desk, Hongbin crosses over to the window and slides it open. The night sky is clear, breeze cool against his cheeks. There isn’t a soul to be seen or heard of. Peaceful.

“Must have just been my imagination...” Hongbin speaks to the second full moon of the month.

“My my my, little kitten, what a _wild_ imagination you have,” Hakyeon whispers in the dark, sending goosebumps up Hongbin’s spine.

“Yeon?”

“Guilty as charged.”

“Where are you?”

“That’s a good question.”

“I’ll lock the window and go about my business.”

Hakyeon is present at once, right in Hongbin’s face. Their noses brush together and his blackout curtains sway in the gentle wind that follows.

“That wouldn’t be very nice of you, now would it?”

Hongbin can only stare at the creature with reverence. It seems as if Hakyeon is more bewitching than yesterday, smelling distinctly of lavender with hunger sparkling in his eyes. He owns contacts but the natural crimson of his iris, the depth of it that exposes what he truly is, does not go unnoticed this eve.

_Kitten._

“I hate when you do that,” Hongbin complains, tone lacking its usual animosity. “I hate it quite a lot, matter of fact.”

Hakyeon invites himself into the bedroom and turns to close and lock the window. After drawing the curtains shut, he follows the human to a moderately sized kitchen.

“If you don’t want me in your head answer me when I speak to you” Hakyeon responds.

Hongbin decides to ignore that comment, rolling his eyes as he plays with his Keurig.

“I would say I’m surprised you’re still trotting around here like it’s the eighteenth century, but that would be a lie.”

“Still fussing over my tailcoat?”

Hakyeon looks around the kitchen for the newspaper and starts reading the moment he finds it.

“Dear, no one sports a _tailcoat_ anymore.” Hongbin grimaces as if speaking the word will age him a century.

“You love me in black. Many of my kind favor garments that were popular during our human eras.”

“You mean the nightcrawlers.”

They share a look as Hongbin serves the coffee, along with a small dish of assorted berries. He pulls two chairs out from the small table in the corner although only one is necessary.

Hakyeon appears to think Hongbin hasn’t noticed the distance he’s putting between them. He also neglected to remove his coat and shoes, to make himself comfortable.

“You know I don’t fancy that term, Hongbin.”

Hongbin changes the subject. “When was your last feeding?”

Hakyeon settles on the edge of the seat that Hongbin pulled out for him. He then mumbles under his breath, something he seldom does.

“I’m sorry?” Hongbin sits on his lap, warm fingers lazily unclasping brass buttons.

Silence. Hakyeon allows Hongbin to push his coat off of his body, avoiding eye contact. His expression is blank but the younger sees through it like glass.

Trying again for his attention, Hongbin takes one of Hakyeon’s hands and brushes the tips of his fingers over the fresh black polish coating his nails. He places a kiss against his palm and gives him one of the coffee mugs. Their eyes finally meet.

“I’m not-“ Hakyeon begins, only to be interrupted by Hongbin whispering “For me, please.”

He doesn’t know why Hakyeon hasn’t fed as of late, or why he seems so preoccupied, but Hongbin doesn’t push. He snacks on berries and his beverage and watches Hakyeon take tiny sips as he pretends to read the paper. He lets him think.

And when Hongbin finds himself with his notes in one hand and Hakyeon’s curls in another sometime later, he silently hopes the creature will stop fighting.

Hongbin arches on the couch with a long yawn and Hakyeon snatches him without warning, pinning his arms against the cushions with one hand and taking hold of his chin with the other. Both of their eyes are wild, like that of a frightened baby bunny and a ravenous fox.

“I think you caught me...” Hongbin exhales, voice wavering.

Hakyeon doesn’t speak. He slides a knee between Hongbin’s thighs and licks his fangs as the human whines, struggling in his hold. They both know he isn’t going anywhere yet Hongbin’s body always tries to escape at first. It’s instinct. A natural fight or flight response. Hakyeon adds more pressure and fear becomes desire.

The line between the two has grown so fine that Hongbin can hardly tell the difference anymore. Falling for a monster will do that to a human. Hakyeon could hurt Hongbin, kill him, even, but that doesn’t change the lust or affection he feels. Even when his dreams are haunted by death, Hongbin still wants Hakyeon in his life.

They’ve both sacrificed for this. Hongbin adjusted to Hakyeon’s schedule, abandoning his natural circadian rhythm. He takes night classes. He is voluntarily a feeder. Hakyeon moved to a new country with a high hunting rate so they could live near each other. He does illicit work. He is responsible for Hongbin’s safety.

Sleep, blood, safety, and energy just to name a few. And all the small things. Their bond isn’t always paradise, but it’s theirs. 

Hongbin feels the muscles of his lower abdomen tense as Hakyeon teases his neck with the tips of his fangs. The vampire abuses the spots he knows are the most sensitive, the sides of Hongbin’s neck and his collarbones, making his eyes roll back at the scratching but not piercing feeling.

“Hell-raiser...” Hongbin sighs when their lips meet. A few moments later a cool palm strikes his bare ass, hard, and he jumps in Hakyeon’s lap. After five more strikes, he’s panting softly, clenching around nothing, and there are tears in his eyes.

_Watch your mouth._

Hongbin nods before mumbling a soft _“I’ll behave”_ into Hakyeon’s tempting mouth. Kissing always gets them worked up, tearing at any fabric separating their skin so they can get closer. And even though they’re both nude and pressed up against each other, they can get closer still. Lubed fingers on Hongbin’s rim are the perfect reminder that they have much more ground to cover.

“You’re _cold”_ Hongbin complains.

“I haven’t fed in several days, give me a break.”

“Stop hesitating...I’m right here.”

Those eyes, shrouded in crimson, are filled with hunger. It isn’t anywhere near the point that Hakyeon is at risk of starving, for if that were the case he would have lost himself to bloodlust long before he made it to Hongbin’s apartment. He’s still in control, just too uneasy for some reason.

Hongbin exposes his neck for incentive and tugs at Hakyeon’s hair, letting his eyes fall shut when he feels his fangs again.

“You smell so good kitten,” Hakyeon sighs, the sound going straight to Hongbin’s crotch.

“Good enough to eat?”

Hakyeon chuckles and grabs Hongbin’s nape with his empty hand. The human holds a breath in anticipation of what comes next. Hakyeon’s fangs slowly pierce the skin and flesh of his neck, and two of his fingers press inside Hongbin at that same moment. His body goes rigid in shock at first, scrambling to grab Hakyeon so he has something to keep him steady, but then the pain subsides as it always does and Hongbin makes a soft, pleasant sound when Hakyeon begins to drink from him.

It’s been so long, too long, and the endorphins rushing to Hongbin’s brain are overwhelming. The patient thrusting of Hakyeon’s fingers accompanied by the blood loss has his head spinning. Hongbin is already high and it’s only a quarter to eleven.

“Don’t...stop until you get enough...I know you’re hungry...” The words take their time falling from Hongbin’s lips, completely breathless. Hakyeon hardens between them and Hongbin calms with the knowledge that he’s getting what he needs, that his blood still gets him going.

Hakyeon pulls off, only enough for his fangs to slide out of Hongbin’s neck. His mouth latches over the bite and he hums while more blood fills his mouth. It flows over the vampire’s teeth and tongue, travels down his throat when he swallows and thaws the coldness that had overcome his vessel in recent days. Hongbin tastes sweet and selfish, just the way Hakyeon likes him. 

“Bounce on my fingers.” Hakyeon’s voice commands once he’s had his fill, sinful as ever. 

Hongbin obeys. He moves his hips in a slow rhythm to start, speeding up as he descends from his first high. It doesn’t take long for him to whine for a third digit because two fingers can only entertain someone with his libido for so long. The first bite got him going, it replaced his concern with lust, and now there’s only desire.

Hakyeon feels his way up Hongbin’s chest, tweaking and pinching and scratching to get a reaction from him. The human mewls in a soft tone when he applies pressure over the fresh bite on his neck and curls his fingers inside. It feels like pleasure kisses pain, and Hongbin wants more.

“Where are we going?” Hongbin hides his face in Hakyeon’s neck as he carries him, biting at his skin.

“Your bedroom, unless you want to get fucked on the couch.”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

_Slut._

“I heard that!”

“Shut up and drink your orange juice.”

Hongbin sets an empty glass on the nightstand when he’s finished with it and reaches for Hakyeon, licking citrus from his lips. He expects to be flipped over, pulled up onto his knees, and stretched in the places Hakyeon’s fingers didn’t reach, and he wants it desperately. What he gets is weight on his chest and a perfect view of the vampire stroking himself a few inches from his face. Now, Hongbin wants that monster cock somewhere else.

Hakyeon is amused. The human’s eyes are fixated between his legs with an enchantment that mirrors his own and he can see the drool collecting in his mouth. He teases, tracing Hongbin’s bottom lip with the tip and smacking his cheeks several times with the length until he believes he’s ready.

“Kitten...” Hakyeon calls. Hongbin glances up to him, Amber eyes wide with innocence so pure that the monster almost growls with the need to corrupt him. “Open wide.”

Hongbin swallows audibly before opening his mouth, allowing his tongue to hang over his lower lip. His wrists cross on the pillow above his head and Hakyeon presses down on them as he guides his cock into that waiting mouth. Once he pushes about halfway inside he fists Hongbin’s hair and applies pressure there as well.

When Hongbin gags Hakyeon pulls out an inch or two to let him adjust and because he feels impatient, which Hakyeon is unaware of, he attempts to move his hands. The monster tightens his grip and gives him a look. Those are the human’s only warnings. When he tries it again Hakyeon surges forward until he’s essentially leaning on Hongbin’s face, pelvis brushing against the tip of his nose.

Hakyeon groans as Hongbin’s throat tightens around his cock, instinctively trying to push him out as the sounds of him choking and whimpering fill the air. He gets a few shallow thrusts in before giving the other a short break to breathe. Short because that mouth is already open and waiting to be filled again a few moments later.

“Feeling needy tonight? Hm?”

Hongbin circles his tongue around the weight in his mouth and hums in response, a sound that means _yes_. They haven’t fucked in forever. Hakyeon’s visits are less frequent during the transition from summer to fall due to work. Hongbin studies more than he sleeps, and he’s been frustrated with the other for not feeding. Hakyeon can’t get hard without blood. Obstacles aside, they’ve been waiting for an opportunity to do this, to just give in to instinct and the friction of their skin.

They don’t waste a moment. Hakyeon alternates between rolling his hips to ease his cock in and out of his kitten’s throat and fucking his face as if he was taking him from behind, moaning and groaning all the while. Hongbin accepts everything and allows himself to be used. He loves the way it distracts him from how desperate he is to get fucked, how badly he wants Hakyeon to sink his fangs into him again, but doesn’t eliminate the yearning completely.

Hongbin feels himself slipping and in response to Hakyeon’s encouragement, lets himself drift into a different headspace. Tension flees from his body as if he’s spellbound. He can’t remember the last time falling was this effortless, this addicting. Hakyeon’s touch burns like an open flame and Hongbin reacts each time he lays his hands on him.

The human’s eyes focus on Hakyeon’s image in the mirror attached to the dresser parallel to the bed. The long, dark hair hiding the windows to the soul he often argues he doesn’t have, his soft lips, the contrast between the pink of his tongue and the white tips of his fangs as he licks them, that glowing brown skin and all of its memories. Hongbin just lets himself take in the image of his baby, his drug. He doesn’t know how much time has passed and he isn’t concerned in the slightest. He wants this night to last for eternity.

It’s only when the vampire stretches him for the second time does he realize he’s on his knees. Hongbin inhales deep, through his open mouth, and his chest expands with oxygen. The only part of him that tenses is the ring of muscle Hakyeon is burying his arousal within, and Hongbin blinks slowly as the other drapes himself over his back. There’s pressure to become one with the bed and he rubs his cheek against the pillow beneath it before giving in.

Hakyeon positions his hands on either side of Hongbin’s two smaller ones before showing affection to the full moon tattoo behind his left ear. The human shivers beneath him.

“Breathe kitten...let it out...” Hakyeon sighs against Hongbin’s ear as they get closer.

Hakyeon could command Hongbin to walk through fire and he would, but for now, he just exhales and regulates his breathing. The soft praise that follows paints his cheeks red with the presence of his own blood and patient as the first thrusts are, they still hurt. They both know he doesn’t want just pleasure or pain, good or bad. Hongbin believes one cannot exist without the other. He wants everything.

The sweat between their overheated bodies, Hakyeon spreading his bent legs further in a way that is nothing short of erotic, friction against his cock, soft bites at his earlobe, care while in such a vulnerable state, surrendering to something more than himself, slow, burning tension building behind his navel, sparks up his spine when his lover hits a good spot, fading in and out of focus as Hakyeon loves him, tears on his cheeks, shared silence. Hongbin registers all of these things in fractions, and when he regains focus again he finds himself on his back.

“Oh...” Hongbin moans as Hakyeon takes him at a slightly faster pace, getting the vampire’s attention.

Hakyeon slows his hips and almost stops. “Are you back with me, kitten?”

Amber finds crimson at an angle due to the way the human’s left cheek is pressed into the pillow. Hongbin turns his head front and center, nodding a few times. The vampire steals another sound from those lips as he surges forward to fill the other. Tears spill over on Hongbin’s cheeks again and Hakyeon continues, hips connecting sharply with the voluptuous curves of his ass. Hongbin begins to pant softly as his spine arches in a display of pleasure. Initially, he couldn’t make a sound, and now he can’t stop. Hakyeon growls and hits a spot that has him whimpering and gripping his hair between his fingers as they continue.

“ _O_ _hmygod…_ ”

Hakyeon runs a hand through his disheveled hair and laughs, flashes that beautiful smile. There’s something in the way he moves that reminds Hongbin of their first night together and makes him want both his bite and kiss rather abruptly.

“God can’t save you now, you’re mine.”

“Well _fuck_ me.”

“As you wish.”

Hongbin can hardly catch his breath after that exchange. He finds hunger in Hakyeon’s eyes again, no grace or mercy within them. Those painted nails break the skin at his waist and he moans when their lips crash together. The kiss stings but it’s vanilla in contrast to the sin they’re committing. Two small hands grace over Hakyeon’s ass and up his spine as the bed rocks, gripping his shoulders tightly.

“Baby...d-don’t stop” Hongbin whispers.

The sensation of the vampire pulling out to the tip, thrusting back into that heat, and the human’s walls clenching around him is what breaks them both. They speak with their eyes. Hongbin exposes his neck again and Hakyeon bites and begins to drink without restraint. It would hurt if he wasn’t so high but everything registers as pleasure in his brain at this point. He drags his nails down Hakyeon’s back and calls his name as the tension behind his navel reaches its peak. Hongbin sheds tears for a third time as he comes untouched between them.

Hongbin trembles as he cradles the back of Hakyeon’s head and squeezes his eyes shut, panting harshly from the aftershocks and the blood loss and the fact that the other has not slowed his pace in the slightest. It takes a few moments for Hakyeon to separate himself from his primal instincts and stop feeding lest he drain Hongbin completely. Their lips meet again and Hongbin whimpers, licking his blood directly from his lover’s mouth.

Hakyeon comes at the sight of Hongbin licking his blood-stained lips and Hongbin bites his lip roughly as Hakyeon fills him up. They continue fucking through it, even when the lewdness of it becomes audible, and Hongbin hums when Hakyeon slips out and his mess spills all over the sheets.

They enjoy the afterglow in silence. Hakyeon heals Hongbin’s bites properly, they share sweet, lazy kisses between chocolate-covered strawberries, and Hongbin dozes as they get cleaned up. Genuinely not having the energy to speak let alone walk, Hongbin clings to his lover and allows himself to be cared for.

“Don’t ever go that long without...feeding again...” Hongbin mumbles as he begins to drift off, moonlight casting shadows across his face.

Hakyeon sighs softly. “Hongbin…”

“I mean it...s too dangerous with all the hunters aroundhere...I’m your feeder so let me take care of you…”

Knowing there’s no point in arguing because he can’t win, Hakyeon presses another kiss to the ink behind Hongbin’s ear and surrenders.

“Alright.”

“Yeonie...”

“Hm?”

Hongbin goes quiet, and Hakyeon believes he’s fallen asleep until he hears a soft “you’ll have to turn me eventually..” that he prays is just his imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are loved!


End file.
